


I'll Cover You

by Bedalk05



Series: I'll Be Your Shelter [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Lambert Needs a Hug (The Witcher), Light Angst, M/M, They should just hug each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: Watching Aiden start convulsing and frothing at the mouth after Lambert stitched him up was the single most terrifying thing Lambert has witnessed. Not ‘cause he was scared for Aiden, just ‘cause...fuck off.Lambert tries his hand at being a nursemaid. Later, Aiden has a chat with Lambert about this little thing called bloodlust.**Part of a series but can stand on its own**
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: I'll Be Your Shelter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813378
Comments: 34
Kudos: 192





	1. That Time When Lambert was a Nursemaid

**Author's Note:**

> This fic follows events that occur in "How Do You Measure a Year” but you don't have to have read that fic to follow along.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden lucks out and gets the most emotionally constipated nursemaid there is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between chapters 3 and 4 of “Measure a Year” but you can follow along without reading it.

Lambert is doing fine, thank you for asking. Sure, the Cat who has latched himself to Lambert like a stubborn and irritating thorn is currently lying unconscious in his bedroll but that’s fine. It’s not like Lambert cares. Why would he?

Lambert leans forward to dab a cloth over the Cat’s forehead. Not ‘cause he cares. Just ‘cause Aiden will complain otherwise if he gets sweat in his eye. The arrows that turned him into a pincushion were laced with something that even a witcher is vulnerable to. Lambert’s not sure what it was but it just means Aiden is taking longer to heal than he should and he’s still got some kinda fever. Watching Aiden start convulsing and frothing at the mouth after Lambert stitched him up was the single most terrifying thing Lambert has witnessed. Not ‘cause he was scared for Aiden, just ‘cause...fuck off. 

After storming into a healer’s hut and throwing a bag of coin at the startled woman, Lambert got some potions that should flush out whatever’s in the Cat’s system. So right now it’s just the waiting game. Lambert placed Aiden as close to their campfire as possible and bundled him up to try to help him sweat this shit out, but the Cat is still shivering.

Fuck it. 

Throwing another log into the fire to keep it going, Lambert slips onto the bedroll, drawing Aiden close so the Cat’s pressed to his chest. In his fever-induced sleep Aiden burrows into Lambert’s embrace, snuffling at his neck as he continues to shiver. It’s not adorable at all, okay? 

Lambert brushes a hand through Aiden’s sweat-soaked hair, hushing the Cat’s low moans. Fuck. Just gotta get through another night. Hopefully by then the potions will finally take. 

The next morning when Lambert checks on Aiden’s wounds he finds himself staring into hazy amber eyes. “Lambert?” Aiden rasps. 

A wave of relief washes away the remnants of Lambert’s fear and he seizes Aiden by the face to press him into a desperate kiss. “Don’t do that again you fucking dickhead,” he growls, looking greedily into the asshole’s eyes. Fuck. He hasn’t seen that wicked spark in over a week. Aiden’s chuckle is hoarse and Lambert immediately launches across their bedroll to shove a waterskin at the Cat. 

Taking a hearty drink Aiden croaks, “You say the nicest things kitten.” Fuck. Hearing that dumb fucking name that Aiden insists on calling Lambert makes him crumble. Being mindful of the still healing wounds, Lambert twines himself around Aiden so there’s no space between them, arms and legs wrapped around him like a damn monkey. “I’m okay kitten,” Aiden murmurs, running his fingers through Lambert’s hair. “Thank you for worrying and taking care of me.” 

Melting under the Cat’s touch, Lambert finds his eyes fluttering closed. “Wasn’t worried,” Lambert grumbles, burying his head in the crook of Aiden’s neck, greedily soaking up Aiden’s spicy scent under the layer of sweat and sickness. “If you died no one would complain about my knife collection.”

“I stand by my stance that you have a worrying amount of knives,” Aiden says wryly. 

“Yeah well those knives helped save your ungrateful arse,” Lambert grouches mulishly, tempering the words with a kiss to the Cat’s neck.

Pressing a light kiss to Lambert’s lips Aiden whispers, “And I thank you for saving my life.” 

Shifting uncomfortably Lambert studiously avoids those warm eyes that glow like golden sunlight. “Yeah, well, just don’t be doing that again,” he sniffs. Lambert ignores the silence that follows; he knows Aiden won’t promise to avoid being harmed again. They’re witchers; danger is unavoidable. 

Aiden shifts with a wince. “As lovely as this cuddle session is, I need to piss,” he says sheepishly.

Drawing back, Lambert squints into the sunlight in an attempt to look nonchalant. Not that he wasn’t feeling that. Obviously. “Wasn’t a cuddle session,” he denies. “Was just helping you sweat out the fever.” 

As he rises Aiden looks down on him with open affection and **fuck** what did Lambert do to deserve that look sent his way? “Whatever you say kitten,” he says humourously, ruffling Lambert’s hair. Smacking Aiden’s hand away with a scowl, Lambert glares at Aiden. A shock of panic shoots through Lambert though as the Cat begins to stumble toward a nearby tree. Jumping up, Lambert follows Aiden, flicking his gaze in every direction as he does. 

Turning to look behind him as he unlaces his breeches, Aiden raises a brow. “Watching me piss is perhaps a tad too intimate for my taste,” Aiden remarks dryly.

Crossing his arms, Lambert turns his back to the Cat. “Was just making sure you weren’t about to face plant into a tree,” he grunts, eyeing the tree line for hidden archers.

“Hm,” is the only response Lambert gets and he has enough of that monosyllabic grunting in the winter; he doesn’t need it the rest of the year too. Fuck, but there almost wasn’t a rest of the year. Lambert forces himself to take several deep breaths. He’s always hated that meditative shit but Aiden encourages him to do it more and the Cat can be _very_ persuasive when he chooses to be. 

Fuck, to think of all the shit Lambert wouldn’t have been able to make fun of Aiden about anymore, from his stupid hair and oils he insists on putting on to his prissy insistence on staying in villages. Though it has been nice to sleep on a bed more often instead of just a bedroll. Not that he would admit that; Lambert would never hear the end of it. 

Lambert’s ears perk up at a low hiss of pain and he whirls around, hands out to steady the Cat who’s leaning an arm against the tree. “The fuck you do you git?” Lambert snaps, gently guiding Aiden back to their bedroll.

“If you must know, I was simply attempting to tie up my breeches so my cock wasn’t flying in the wind,” Aiden says through gritted teeth as he’s lowered back down.

“Nothing I haven’t seen,” Lambert grunts before briskly tying up the Cat’s breeches. 

“Well this isn’t demeaning at all,” Aiden sighs, leaning his head back.

“You’re in a partnership with me. Your life was already pretty demeaning,” Lambert retorts, straightening the bedroll and Aiden’s legs to help with his comfort. Not that he cares. 

Lithe fingers snake out to grasp Lambert’s hand and draw it to soft lips. “Thank you kitten,” Aiden murmurs, gaze burning from where he peers from under his lashes. 

“Just. Rest up,” is Lambert’s gruff reply, settling down beside Aiden and idly flipping his knife. As Aiden’s eyes flicker closed and his grip on Lambert’s hand loosens, Lambert slips away and engages in his perimeter check, straining every one of his senses for any sign of an ambush. He pushes aside the weight pressing against his eyelids and the hunger pains in his stomach. He’s gone longer without sleep or food probably. And if his body thinks he’s leaving Aiden vulnerable for one second it’s got another thing coming. 

*******

When Aiden wakes it’s to find his kitten prowling the campsite like a caged tiger. It takes a moment of observation to amend his observation. No-not like a trapped animal, more like the most alert and disciplined guard to have ever lived. 

Lambert spins at the sound of Aiden’s contemplative hum and soon he has a worried Wolf who is working very hard to not show how worried he truly is checking on Aiden’s wounds. Fuck, but it was a close call. Regular arrows shouldn’t have affected Aiden so much; he’ll have to ask Lambert what these were laced with and, more importantly, what the Wolf did to save him. Because Aiden is pretty sure he shouldn’t have survived. 

While Lambert mutters to himself as he scrutinizes Aiden’s injury, Aiden takes in the state of his kitten. Lambert’s eyes are bloodshot and he vibrates with that manic energy that comes from lack of sleep, poorly disguised anxiety, or both. The hair Aiden loves to run his fingers through looks greasy and matted and Lambert’s clothes are covered in a variety of substances Aiden is quite sure came from him. So, his kitten hadn’t slept or washed himself in however many days Aiden has been unconscious. And Aiden bets if he asks, Lambert would lie and say he’s eaten recently.

“Lambert?” Golden eyes shiny from lack of sleep and worry flick up to him. “I could use some food, love,” Aiden says with a rueful smile. Lambert’s eyes widen, and he fidgets with Aiden’s bandages. 

Flicking his gaze to the woods and back at Aiden, Lambert mumbles, “Right. Uh.” Again, eyes move furtively between woods and Aiden.

“I’ll be fine kitten,” Aiden says with an encouraging smile.

Lambert’s expression goes dark. “That’s what you said when you became a bloody pincushion too,” he growls. Aiden blinks. Hm. Don’t remember that. “Can you walk?” 

Aiden sighs. He has a feeling he knows where this is going. “Lambert, I doubt there will be another ambush while you go get us something to eat,” he says patiently. 

The full on glower Aiden receives in response indicates that his stubborn kitten disagrees. “Can you walk?” Lambert repeats, voice more insistent this time. 

Blowing out a slow breath, Aiden rises with a wince. “I may need some assistance,” he admits, raising a challenging brow to Lambert. 

But Lambert just nods, striding over to his packs to throw some traps over his shoulder before returning to Aiden. “Lean on me,” he says, proffering his available side. Aiden smiles; his kitten is so good to him. He can tell that Lambert is going to be exhaustingly overprotective in the foreseeable future though. Well, there’s worse things that could happen. At least he’s not trying to run away anymore.


	2. That Time When Aiden was the Anxious One for Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lambert gets an up close and personal look at Aiden's bloodlust in action, they have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between chapters 4 and 5 but can be read alone

They sit facing each other across the campfire, the silence between them suffocating. Aiden finds himself fidgeting with his dagger, a habit he never engages in. Sitting still and ready to pounce, that’s more his thing. It stands to reason that he would develop a nervous tic while he faces the love of his life after being the one attempting to run away for once. 

“So. You just killed a lotta fucking people. Brutally.” Aiden hides his wince. Leave it to Lambert to not mince his words at all. Blunt, to the point, and full of swears, that’s his kitten. Aiden hums, not knowing what to say in response to that observation, watching Lambert from beneath his eyelashes. The Wolf nods as though that was the answer he was looking for, gaze flicking around the woods they’re tucked into. 

After that whole shit storm back in the village they rode long and hard, wanting to put as much distance between them and the scene as possible. If they get lucky, people won’t immediately connect the two witchers who popped into town with the sudden murder of a number of their townsfolk. 

Witchers are rarely lucky. 

“You know I always thought the fucked up Cat formula was a story to tell baby witchers so they’d behave,” Lambert remarks, his voice and expression still not giving anything away, making Aiden fidget more. Usually he can read Lambert as expertly as the bestiary. 

Aiden barks out a bitter laugh. “If only.” Shaking his head Aiden stares into the flames. “I’ve spent decades trying to control it, rein it in, so I don’t snap and break the neck of every bastard who spits at me.” Aiden clenches his fist, taking a steady breath. He flicks his gaze to the Wolf watching him passively. “Shoulda known it would take seeing you get hurt for me to lose control again.” 

A flash of guilt crosses Lambert’s face before it’s replaced with belligerence. Ah, now this is a more familiar emotion in his kitten. This Aiden can handle. “So it’s my fault, huh?” Lambert demands, shoulders rising up defensively as he shifts on the rock he's perched on. 

Aiden smiles tiredly at Lambert. “No kitten. My control snaps under the force of strong emotion. I witnessed you get hurt. You can do the math.” Aiden watches as Lambert’s forehead scrunches up while he processes what the Cat said. One would think that after nearly a year since Aiden confessed his affection, Lambert would start believing it when he says he loves the idiot Wolf. Alas, Lambert is a mess of insecurities, neuroses, and paranoia wrapped up in a prickly package. That's okay; if there's one thing Lambert has helped Aiden foster it's a well of patience. 

Finally Lambert grunts, crossing his arms. “Can take care of myself.”

Aiden nods amiably. “Never said you couldn’t." They sit there, the fire between them feeling like a ravine one of them must leap across to join the other. Aiden doesn’t know if he’s strong enough to take the first step. Giving into the mutations he tries so damn hard to suppress has left him feeling raw and the fear that Lambert might still walk away makes Aiden want to curl in on himself. “How is your wound?” Aiden asks, desperate to try bridging this divide. 

“Nearly healed,” Lambert replies, studying his hands. Aiden nods, clenching his fist to keep from grabbing ahold of Lambert and crushing him into an embrace. He can’t make the first move, not this time. Aiden stares at the ground, tracing designs in the dirt with a finger as time crawls by. “Fuck it,” he hears Lambert mutter. A moment later Aiden is hauled up into the tightest hug he has experienced in his long, miserable existence. Part of him wonders if his ribs are supposed to make that noise but mostly Aiden is overwhelmed by a rush of relief as he sinks into the embrace. 

Fuck, but he thought he might’ve lost this. He breathes in Lambert’s cinnamon scent, pressing his nose right to the nape of the Wolf’s neck as the smell of lingering worry and distress seeps from his pores. Desperation to wipe away that scent fully and replace it with the intoxicating aroma of pleasure and adoration instead nearly consume him. “You’re not gonna slip off in the middle of the night, you hear?” Lambert mumbles, holding Aiden impossibly tighter. 

“I don’t know,” Aiden muses with a twitch of his lips. “If you got to do it 10 million times why can’t I just once?” 

“‘Cause I’ll drag you back and tie you down so you can’t fucking do it again,” Lambert growls, drawing away to glare at him.

“Promises promises,” Aiden murmurs, his grin swallowed by hungry lips. Grasping the back of Lambert’s neck, Aiden takes control of the kiss, slowing it down as he licks into his kitten’s mouth with lazy intent. He wraps a palm around Lambert’s waist as the Wolf grows weak in the knees and Aiden sinks into the alluring head rush he gets from how pliant Lambert is under his ministrations. Biting the bottom of Lambert’s lip Aiden licks deeper into his mouth, desperate to taste every inch of him. 

“Aiden,” Lambert gasps out, kissing down the Cat’s neck as his hands scramble to slip under his tunic. “Want you.” 

Aiden closes his eyes, taking a moment to savor that request and taste it on his lips. To think he may have lost this. “You have me kitten,” he says softly, before guiding Lambert to the ground.

*******

Lambert blinks back to awareness slowly, head fuzzy after Aiden systematically took him apart and blew his godsdamned mind. “Fuck, you should fear I’m gonna kill you more often if that’s the kinda treatment I’ll get in response,” Lambert huffs out, stretching and releasing a soft moan at the pleasurable ache sparking throughout his body. 

A languid hand trails teasingly down Lambert’s chest. “Am I not satisfying you enough kitten?” Aiden drawls from where he’s propped up on an elbow and gazing down at Lambert with a molten gaze. 

Lambert swallows, knowing from experience what will happen if he decides to be a shit. Stretching, Lambert releases a fake yawn. “Yeah, been considering looking up Coën to see if he’s searching for a traveling partner.” Lambert grins to himself at Aiden’s stormy glare as the Cat straddles Lambert’s legs and looms over him. Oh yeah, it should be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I decided to just fully commit to the Rent references? Why, yes, yes I have.
> 
> If you have noticed, I've started a new series! It takes place in the same ‘verse as Geralt Deserves Soft Things, it’s just a way to separate my fics that are solely Geralt/Jaskier and those that follow Aiden/Lambert, Eskel/Kamil, Vesemir/Marya, and/or Ewa/Ciri. So if you have any prompts for any of these pairings, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
